Papa Sharptooth
|status = Alive}} '''Papa Sharptooth' is dark green in color and is very similar in appearance to the Sharptooth from the first film, aside from having two functional eyes, and being a different shade. Not much is known about him, though he has been shown to be very protective of his son, Chomper, breaking into the Great Valley to search for him after his egg was stolen by Littlefoot and friends. Though this was because they mistaked Chomper's egg for Ducky's mom's egg. He chases the children, almost eating Spike, and chases Ducky and Petrie before the adult herbivorous dinosaurs intervene. Chomper's Mother then tussles with Littlefoot's grandparents while he battles Cera's father. He and his wife are enraged to see Ozzy and Strut captured his son and tried to kill him and Littlefoot and chases them out of the valley. In the fifth film, he fights alongside his wife to protect their son from the Plated Sharptooth. Some humor is gleaned from Papa Sharptooth's concern over his son's bizarre behavior. On seeing Chomper gathering plants for Littlefoot and the others, he assumes that Chomper is collecting plants for himself and says, by subtitles, "sometimes I worry about that boy." Papa Sharptooth and his wife inderectly killed the Giganotosaurus (Plated Sharptooth). They knocked it over with their tails and the Sharptooth fell into the sea. It was washed away and supposedly drowned. He has another humorous moment when he meets Littlefoot, who after hiding in the stinky flowers, smells like them. He sniffs them and says to his wife, "Anything that smells like that couldn't taste very good, anyway!" While the four other children moved away from him a bit, nervous about being so close to a Sharptooth, Spike didn't seem to mind at all. Initially antagonistic towards the main characters, he shares his wife's promise not to eat them, since Littlefoot risked his own life to save Chomper. Trivia *He is similar in coloration to the Tyrannosaur Buck from The Lost World: Jurassic Park while also, along with his family, having a similar role in the second film. *He and his wife seem to be the only Sharpteeth who are sensitive to what prey they hunt and eat after he sniffs Littlefoot and his friends, though in the episode The Meadow Of jumping Waters, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were driven away by Spike's stench while closing in on the rest of the gang. *In The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island it is revealed that Littlefoot and his friends are more scared of Chomper's father than they are of his mother (possibly due to the former's resemblance to the original Sharptooth), despite that his wife tends to act more fierce which references to how paleontological thought has dictated that female T-rexes were larger and more fierce than males. On the other hand, Mama Sharptooth isn't particularly bothered by Chomper's preference in friends when she sees Littlefoot and him playing together. This maybe more likely by the fact that Papa Sharptooth seems more prone to hunger. *He may or may not be the Sharptooth that appeared near the start of The Great Valley Adventure. Also, in the intro of Journey Through the Mists, another Tyrannosaurus is seen chasing a group of small dinosaurs. It's coloration is the same, but it doesn't make another appearance afterwards. *His appearance is very similar to that of the original Sharptooth from the original movie. By coincidence, one the VHS cover, one of the original concepts for Sharptooth were put in the cover to represent Chomper's father. *He, along with his wife, as well as Meanest Sharptooth are the only three Sharpteeth in the series to draw blood. *He and his wife are similar to the Swimming Sharptooth from the fourth movie as they chased the villains away (in their case it was Ozzy and Strut, in the Swimming Sharptooth's case it was Dil). Video File:Sharptooth - Land Before Time 2|A video of Mama & Papa's entrance Gallery Chomper's Dad.jpg Chomper's Father.jpg Dad Sharptooth vs. Ducky.jpg Papasnifflittlefoot.jpg Sharpteeth chase Littlefoot and friends.jpg Sharptooth attack.jpg T-rex vs. Giganotosaurus.jpg T-rex vs T-rex.jpg Screenshot36.png Screenshot56.png 51KJVAACG3L.jpg|Papa Sharptooth looms over the gang in the VHS cover for II Chompers_Parents.jpg Land-before-time2.jpg|Chomper's father and his mate chase off Ozzy and Strut Blood.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-26 at 6.12.32 PM.png Category:Sharptooth Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Dark green Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure introductions